wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Scavenger Nations
Armored Scavenger's page. Special thanks to Zerodestiny169 for helping with the coding to make the page neat with collapsible sections! Please ask Armored Scavenger first before making scavengers or content that have to do with these nations, and give credit to Armored, its creator. Also, information, tribes, and even nations may be subject to change. Currently being updated! Major changes to history! Introduction to the World of Pyrrhios Scavengers The world of Pyrrhia is a large continent that is the home to seven dragon tribes. There is no doubt that the dragons dominate every aspect of the world, however, that had not been the case over five thousand years ago. Before the event known to the dragons as 'the Scorching', an entirely different species of creature ruled the continent. Those being were the 'scavengers', a term dubbed by dragons to refer to humanity. Scavengers are regular humans, with one head, two arms, two legs, and ten fingers and toes. The world they live in is turbulent. To the dragons the scavengers are nothing but pests, prey, and nuisances. Rarely do dragons experience the scavenger and dragon world collide, but scavengers feel that collision every single day. After being dethroned from being the rulers of Pyrrhia, the world had drastically changed. Scavengers found their freedoms limited, their hopes crushed, and the dangers ever increasing. Though Pyrrhia is no longer the ideal place for humans to live, they still do push on to survive in the world they once controlled. Tribes Human tribes had existed as far back as before the first true civilization emerged many thousands of years before the Scorching. In the Eleventh Epoch, there are twenty-one such tribes, deriving from ones that have merged, evolved, and survived unlike hundreds of others that have come and gone. Some of these twenty-one had hardly changed despite thousands of years of dragon rule, while others may hold little in common with their ancestors. Tribes are composed of groups of people that share the same culture, traditions, religion, and society, but sometimes it may only be a matter of birth. Tribes live, work, and survive together as they had for millennia before and after the Scorching. Nations Human nations are not the same as tribes. There are thirteen human realms in Pyrrhia, but throughout history that number had been far lower and far more. A realm is a well-established, self-ruling, and powerful political and social entity that is recognized by its neighbors and fellow inhabitants on the continent. Movements may form self-proclaimed nations, but without respect from other nations it would be downright impossible for them to keep a hold on their claim. Not every tribe has a nation, and not every nation is composed of one tribe. A nation is the most powerful force humans possess, but their grip on their peoples is not always concrete. For example, a village located in a nation may not recognize that nation nor acknowledge nor be aware of its existence. Settlements A settlement is simply a place where humans live. Settlements provide housing, a bastion for culture and religions, and are usually located in a safe place away from immediate danger and near resources. Settlements range from size and importance. Farmland is used to grow crops and livestock for humanity's needs. A village is a small settlement, usually made up of poorer humans and are the source of farmers, workers, and soldiers. Towns are somewhat larger settlements, meant to be permanent and composed of mainly poor and middle class people. Cities are large settlements, composed of wealthy and middle class people that are strong, well-defended, and home to social and political power. Forts are small and extremely well-defended and permanent structures that are meant to be used for military purposes. Castles, like forts, are well-defended and meant to be impenetrable, but are also meant to be a home for important people such as rulers and landowners. Basically all land that is not a settlement is wild or dragon territory. Those lands make up most of the continent and are dangerous to scavengers. Government Dragon society consists of kingdoms ruled by a powerful queen and an almost powerless king, if any. Pyrrhios and its diverse nations usually follow a similar power structure, but mainly in the sense of having one relatively mighty leader. There are many different forms of government, some leaning towards full democracy and some leaning towards oppressive tyranny. Society Human society is usually divided by class, meaning there is the wealthy, the poor, and those in the middle. Some people are born into the noble class or work their way up from nothing. Wealthy humans tend to be respected and feared, living grander lives than their poorer counterparts. The poor suffer the most in society, facing more labor, harsher conditions, and little mobility. Though males are typically more in control, as opposed to dragon society, they are closer to equal with females than in ancient times. With dangerously lower populations and greater demands, most people do not care what jobs men and women hold unless they are extremely traditional. Both men and women can rule a nation or a tribe, all are expected to hold the same or similar jobs, and both are higher on the social scale than children. The life expectancy for a human range depending on location, class, and luck. Typical humans, who do manage to survive to adulthood, live up to 30 or even 40 years old without intervention from dragons, war, disease, and accidents. Wealthier people, such as rulers, can live up to 50 to 70 years old and beyond. Society considers children adults at around 13-18 years of age. People usually marry in their teens or early twenties. Language The most widely spoken language in Pyrrhios is Common Tongue, also known as Imperial, rumored to date back to the days of the legendary Pyrrhian Empire. The language evolved over the millennia, but has kept its universality. Common Tongue is used in diplomacy, politics, and everyday life. Each tribe also has its own ancient language that is commonly spoken among the tribe. Language keeps culture for each tribe alive and brings about a uniqueness. Wealthier people learn both Common Tongue and their native language, while the poorer people typically only know their native tongue. This has been the norm ever since Common Tongue was founded. Religion and Beliefs Many of Pyrrhia’s humans take part in some kind of belief system. Some worship animals and nature, others a Supreme Being or a pantheon of deities, and others may not have a religion at all. There are many established religions and cults that date hundreds or thousands of years. Most of Pyrrhian society is tolerant of beliefs other than their own, but there are people who are not very willing to allow diversity. Humans may also believe in superstition and folk lore. Population The total population of scavengers living in Pyrrhia is unknown, as it is extremely difficult to count how populous the continent is. However, it is a fact that the population is low, far smaller than from before the Scorching. Many estimates tend to point to a human population in the ten or twenty thousands. Technology Technology in Pyrrhia ranges by tribe and nation, especially since the spread and availability of such technology is slow. Some people live in worlds that have ancient technology, while others live in more advanced worlds. Isolation and trade play a factor on which people have what technology. Ancient technology may include writing on clay tablets, using stone or bronze tools, and building more primitive structures. Higher technology includes muskets, print, and sophisticated settlements. Magic Magic was once a common part of the human world, but ever since the Animus Massacre humans are nearly rid of the magic they once possessed. Mages, wizards, witches, sorcerers, enchanters, and animi all have magical abilities that were historically used for various reasons. Enchanted objects left behind from the past awe humanity and are used for both good and bad, but are rare. Human society generally dislikes magic, feeling it unbalances the natural world. Still, magic can be viewed in a more positive note if it is used for good, such as healing, defense, and order. Magic was once a great weapon against dragons and animi used to play a large role in society. War Wars are conflicts among human tribes, nations, or other kinds of groups, which can be viewed as self-defeating or honorable. Dragons see fighting as natural, which is a notion that humans tend to hold as well. Wars and conflicts are typically small and for light gains, usually resources, land, respect, or honor. Longer wars are rare because of what a great toll they have and how difficult it is to actually wage it and keep it going. The presence of dragons makes it difficult to hold large battles, and reliable communication is a luxury not commonly found. Conflicts can be short, while others can last decades, especially since how slow war progress can take. Threats Human society finds itself under a barrage of dangers that threaten its existence. Dragons are the largest threat, bringing humanity to its knees and completely transforming it with ease. Successfully defeating even a single dragon is rare, and due to that many humans believe such accounts are fantasy. Hopelessness leads to acceptance of dragons as rulers of Pyrrhia, which is the case for most of humanity on the continent. Internal conflict such as war weakens humanity and brings about destruction, death, and loss of resources. Diseases and plague have historically happened, but due to limited trade and interaction, as well as little to no overcrowding, large outbreaks are not common at all. However, they can devastate populations of people if they do break out, threatening society. There are also smaller threats that occur that may or may not completely threaten humanity, but war, dragons, and disease are the largest and most common of the threats. History The Scavenger Tribes There are twenty-three official scavenger tribes in Pyrrhia. They are divided into culture groups which are composed of tribes that are related, no matter how distant. (Note that even though these are based off of real world equivalents, they might not be placed life ethnic groups. This is Pyrrhia, by the way, not Earth. They are not the same, nor meant to be identical. For example, Reens, an African people, are related to the Tecuixin, an Aztec-inspired people.) Ice Kingdom In the frozen Northwestern Head of Pyrrhios lie three scavenger nations that survive through the harsh and bitter weather and the equally dangerous IceWing tribe of dragons. The Kingdom of Kalda still reigns dominant in the tundra, while the Vinjarui tribes live alone in isolation from the rest of the world. The Dench'ut nomadic tribes may travel throughout the continent, but the home of their ancestors in between the great desert and the tundra still is the bastion of the horsemen. Kingdom of Sand Sky Kingdom Mud Kingdom Rainforest Kingdom Kingdom of the Sea Jade Mountain Area Tribes Without a Nation Category:Groups Category:Content (Armored Scavenger)